Surprise, You're Being Kidnapped!
by ilfreitas
Summary: It's summer holidays and James and Sirius are bored. So they decide to kidnap someone. SiriusxRemus One-shot, entry for a contest


**Disclaimer:**** Remus married Tonks in the books. So obviously the books are not mine.**

AN: VOTE ON MY GAME _Pairings You Never Thought Of_ Oh, and on my poll! :D

**Surprise, You Are Being Kidnapped! **

"Prongs." Sirius called.

James ignored him.

"Prongs. Prongs. Prongs. Prongs. James. James. James! JAMES!"

"What?" he finally turned to his friend.

"I'm bored."

"Join the club." James put an arm over his eyes.

Ah, the joys of summer vacations.

The two animagus were lying under a tree at Potter's propriety.

They were bored.

"When does Peter come?"

"Tomorrow after lunch, I think."

"I wish Moony would come too." pouted Sirius.

"I know you do." James smirked.

"Die." Sirius glared at him. James was the only person who knew he was in love with Remus and he took advantage of every moment to tease with Sirius about it.

"The full moon was two days ago, wasn't it? His parents must be worried, that's all. They probably don't want him to travel so soon."

"Prongs!" Sirius sat up, using his elbows to support himself "Let's visit Moony! Today!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"You know, like that saying says. If he can't come to us we'll go to him!"

"And how would we get to him?" James asked, liking the idea.

"We use Josephine, of course!"

"Your motorbike? We'd finally have an excuse to use it without my mom ground me for all eternity..." James considered it. "But there's one problem."

"What?" Sirius groaned.

"We don't know where he lives."

"Oh yeah."

The Marauder's usually visited each other during the holidays, but they always met in Diagon Alley or Peter and James's houses.

For obvious reasons they never went to Grimmauld Place, especially since not even Sirius did that anymore.

Not Going To Remus's Place or Not Mentioning Not Going To Remus's Place were two of the unspoken rules of the Marauders. They were right between Do Not Insult Lily Evans and Peter's Socks Incident Shall Never Be Spoken About.

The boys thought for a while, complained about having to think and then Sirius had another idea.

In James defence, he claimed to be too bored to have an idea.

"We'll write Moony a letter!" decided Sirius.

"And what, ask where he lives in it?" James asked sceptical, still annoyed for not having an idea.

"No, no, no, my dumb and shameful Prongs! Think, my friend, have we not shared letters with our dear Moony?"

"Yeah..."

"All we need to send Remus a letter is his first and last name. The owls always find him, right? So we send him a letter..."

"And follow the owl? Sirius, I swear you come with the most ridiculous plans! How could this possibly fail?" he got up "Let's tell my mom we're visiting Moony."

Hey walked to the backdoor.

"MOOOOM! WE'RE GOING TO VISIT REMUUUS!" James yelled to the empty room. He turned to Sirius "All done. Let's go?"

"Wait, the letter!"

"Right! To the study room!"

Remus was reading in his bedroom when he heard a tap on his window.

"Hello there." He opened the window and let James's owl in. It flew to his desk, on top of a notebook, and looked at him, waiting for the werewolf to get letter.

Remus smiled and turned his back to the window after closing it to untie the paper out of the owl's leg.

He was about to read what was in it when he heard some familiar voices.

"_Bloody hell, he closed the window! Slow down, Padfoot!"_

"_I can't, we're too close! OPEN THE WINDOW, MOONY!"_

"_We're going to crash! AAAHH!" _

"What the-" Remus turned around.

"_Confringo!"_

Remus barely had time to protect his face with his arms when he saw the wall next to the window explode and fell on the floor with the impact.

Moaning, he got up. "Padfoot..? Prongs...?"

"Mooooooonyyyyyy!" Sirius threw himself at Remus and hugged him "I missed you!"

"Hey, Moons, what's up?" James got out of the motorcycle and patted him on the back. "You look pale."

"I wasn't really expecting you two to show up and blow my wall." Remus said, still in shock.

"But we sent you a note!"

Remus opened the paper that was still on his hand and read it over Sirius's shoulder, who was still hugging him and snuggling his face on the werewolf's hair.

"_Surprise, you are being kidnapped__._ Oh, I see. That explains it, then."

"Remus? Is everything alright? I heard some noise..." John Lupin stopped talking as he entered in his son's bedroom.

"Mr L!" Sirius grinned, let Remus go and shook John's hand "It's been a while! How are you doing?"

"The wall..." he mumbled.

"Oh, sorry about that, but Remus closed the window."

"Hello, Mr Lupin." James waved "Hope you don't mind us coming on such a short notice."

"Short notice..? You mean blowing up my house?"

"No, dad, a note arrived about three seconds before them." Remus said.

"I see." He looked at the hole in the wall "Damn, and we had just brought the place..." he mumbled. He pointed his wand to the wall and fixed it. "...Is that a motorcycle?"

"I didn't introduce you two yet? I'm sorry. Mr L, this is Josephine, Josephine, this is Mr Lupin, Moony's father."

"...Uh..."

"Just forget it, dad." Remus smiled.

"...I'll be in my office if you need me." He walked out of the bedroom mumbling something about kids these days and holes in walls.

"So, you're here to kidnap me." Remus tried not to smile.

"Indeed."

"I'm not sure if my parents will like that."

"Leave it to me, Moonykins." Sirius winked and pulled his head out of the room "MISTEER L? CAN WE KIDNAP MO- REMUS? JUST FOR A FEW DAYS?"

"Sirius..."

"What?" they heard Mr Lupin ask incredulity.

"Thank you!" Sirius turned to his friends "You see? All done. Let's go!"

"Uh, Sirius, there might be a problem..."

"What?"

"Where am I going?" Remus asked.

"To Jimmy's place."

"No, where am I going? In how will you take me there?"

"Oh. Well- Oooohh..."

"You see? There's no space in your mot- in Josephine for the three of us."

"I got it!" Sirius grinned "We'll leave James here!"

"Hey!" James frowned "Maybe one of us could floo?"

"We don't have floo powder." Remus said in a monotonous tone.

"Damn you, Remus! I don't want to be left behind!" James glared at him.

"It's not my fault! You're the ones who want to kidnap me!"

"Oh yeah? Well...there!"

"There what?" Sirius looked around.

"This kidnap of yours isn't working that well. I mean, a kidnap in which the victim is the one who offers the solution to be kidnapped doesn't seem right." Remus sighed.

"You have a solution?"

"My dad has a broom."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"Because I...don't know, actually. Didn't think of it." He shrugged.

"I guess I'll go on the broom, then." James smiled.

"What? Why?" there was a little trembling on Remus's voice.

"You're not obviously going on it and Sirius is the only one who knows how to drive Josephine. Besides, I'm not going on _that _very soon, especially after almost crashing into your window."

"It's settled, then. Let me just get the broom." Remus left.

"Hey, Padfoot." James smirked.

"Yes, Prongs?" Sirius asked with faked politeness.

"We're on Moony's room. When he's not here. Do you know what that means?"

"That I can go through his undies drawer?" he asked eagerly. "Oh boy!"

"..uh..."

But Sirius had already turned around, looking for that particular drawer.

"Ooh, what's this?" he grabbed the open notebook that lay on Remus's desk. Then he gasped "Moony has a diary! ...I shouldn't read it..." he bit his lower lip "You do it." He handed it to his friend.

"Are you kidding me? You don't want Remus to be mad at you if he finds out, so you make me take the blame?"

"But, Prongs," he whined with puppy eyes "you're my best friend!"

"I won't- hey, what is _this_?" he pulled he notebook closer. "How interesting..."

"What? What?"

"Remus has some secret from us..." James flipped some pages behind "I wonder when it started..."

"Started what?"

James flipped to the beginning of the notebook "Ah, here it is! ...Two years? My, that's a long time..."

"For what? Sirius took the notebook from James.

He gasped.

"Hey, I finally found it, sorry if it took so much..." Remus stopped at the doorway and looked at them with the broom in his hand.

"I'll try the broom outside." James glared at the canines, grabbed the broom and left them alone.

"Moony..." Sirius closed the notebook.

"You! How dare you to invade my privacy like that!"

"It wasn't my fault! James was the one who read it-"

"You have no right!" Remus walked to him and poked him hard on the chest.

"Wait, Remus-"

"Really, don't you-"

"I can explain!" Sirius carefully put the notebook back on the desk.

"Oh really? Then say it!"

"Well, here's the thing."

They stared in silence at each other.

Remus was going to speak again but was stopped by a pair of lips locking into his.

"Oh...humm, that's... a good reason..." he mumbled.

"I thought so too. So, you started to write this diary because of me? For two years?"

"It's a journal. I'm guessing you didn't go through the same resort?"

"Naah, I whined to James."

"So he knows?"

"I told you, he was the one who read your journal, not me-"

"Don't blame him, I saw you with it."

"But, Moony! He was saying you had a secret and-"

"Don't care, Padfoot."

Sirius pouted.

Remus kissed him.

James yelled from the backyard.

"DID YOU TWO KISS AND MAKE UP? WE NEED TO GET GOING!"

"What..?" they heard John asking from his office.

"Do I need to pack?" Remus asked.

"Sure thing!" Sirius grinned "I'll get your underwear!"

**This is my entry for a contest on DeviantArt (from MoonyAndPadfoot group)**


End file.
